Regan Quinn
The fearless — or is that reckless? — leader of the pack, Regan Quinn is a risk-taker, an organizer, and a hell of a big picture thinker. Biography Early Life You could say she’s in the family business — born and raised aboard a smuggling vessel, this is basically the only life she’s ever known, though she’s had stretches on this planet or that one over the years when laying low was necessary. Her mother was the second-in-command on a smuggling vessel, upgraded to captain when Regan was about five. Her father was a bit of a jack-of-all-trades who dealt largely with the business end of the operation. Growing up, Regan got a taste of most shipboard duties and was treated as a sort of team mascot. She learned when to stay out of the way early on, but she also got to know bits and pieces of mechanics, weapons systems, black market dealings, even medicine. By the time she was eight, she was helping sort cargo. By ten, she was helping tinker in the engine room. By twelve, she was learning to fly the ship — supervised and for small, safe stretches only, of course. Her parents weren't married, but they stayed together a long time, considering their line of work. When Regan was sixteen, they split, more or less amicably, as her father decided to pursue his own interests. He purchased a small ship of his own and made Regan an offer to come aboard as his pilot. Piloting for Dad Regan's father's work veered more toward salvage on the legitimate end, and what he cheerfully called 'treasure hunting' on the side, though those treasures were frequently taken from owners who were alive and well and really displeased to be robbed. In the five years Regan flew with her father, she developed a taste for old things and the stories that went along with them — and also got respectably decent at jamming security systems and picking locks. In the later years, though, she began to disagree with her father pretty vehemently about the business decisions he was making. She wanted to go after bigger, juicier prizes and take more significant risks than he was willing to allow. Her opportunity to spread her wings came when she was twenty-one; her mother had been struggling with her health, which had caused her to downsize her ship and crew and eventually take on only shorter hauls. She had finally made the choice to retire to an outer core planet where she could get the care she needed, leaving her vessel grounded. She offered Regan a deal — a good one, though not exactly a steal — on the ship, and Regan took it as soon as she'd helped her father find her replacement. This ship was much smaller than the one she had grown up on, less suited to massive loads and more to quick transport, and this suited her goals perfectly. Aboard the Pandora For the last 10 years, Regan has been captaining her own vessel, focusing almost entirely on stealing or salvaging artifacts and fencing them to wealthy buyers. This is where our story begins... Personality Charming and friendly enough, listens to people, doesn’t tend to lead with fear but will fucking cut you if you cross her. Gives suggestions more often than orders but if she issues an order, listen or gtfo. Bigger risks lead to bigger rewards so if you’re not about that life you may get gray hairs working for her. The vast majority of the crew has been with her for at least awhile, and she wants to have a relationship of some sort with the people she’s flying with. The trial period for a new crew member may stretch on if she feels a trust hasn’t been established. Trial period means you get limited information and limited participation in the best parts of the job (and she may or may not toss problems at you purposefully withholding critical info and seeing how you cope). That said, crew is family, so once you're in, she will take care of you when and if it's needed, and she will trust you to do the same for her. All education not directly related to the job has been virtual, so there’s holes in it, but she’s got street smarts to spare and thinks quick on her feet. Has a fondness for/interest in history, thus the preference for “treasure hunting” over the more solid and reliable smuggling (though she’ll do that too, a girl and her crew need to eat). Skill Set Not-So-Evil-Mastermind Regan has a whole lot of ideas and the majority of the crew's heists are her brainchildren. * Big Picture Thinker: Regan doesn't shy away from Big Ideas, and can pull together a daring plan. That said... * Details Matter: Big ideas are only good if you can break them down into small, achievable pieces. It helps that she's well-organized, though her organizational systems might not make sense to an outsider. Still, she'll make sure those bits and pieces fit together into a coherent whole before she makes a move. * Contingency Planning: She does it, when there's time. Things usually go just a little wrong, so you want plans B, C, and D lined up. * Quick Thinker: '''Did everything go to shit? You want her at your side; she'll find a way to slither out to safety. * '''Friends in Low Places: '''She's got a good pulse on the various criminal dealings of the galaxy, and a literal lifetime of petty to not-so-petty crime ensures she's got a reputation and the skills to back it up. Combat Ready Regan's not a fighter as her primary occupation, but she's been in her share of tussles and can handle herself unarmed or with a weapon. * '''Firearms: Prefers a pistol or other smaller firearm but can more or less handle everything up to the bigass automatic assault weapons that come out in a pinch. Has good aim, though there are others who are better. * Hand to Hand: She stays in shape and she fights dirty. She's not the strongest nor the fastest, but she's sneaky, she's mean, and she'll gladly resort to dirty tricks to ensure she wins. Jill-Of-All-Trades Regan is at least slightly competent in all areas where other members of her crew specialize, including mechanics, electronics, piloting, medicine, etc. Aside from piloting, which she actually has done professionally, none of these skills are terribly strong, but she can fill in for anyone in a pinch. Trivia * Has a weakness for old (like really old) music, someone please have salvaged and restored a record player or smth for her so she can listen to Frank Sinatra * Secretly offended that the cat doesn’t love her, gives it treats when no one’s looking to bribe it Category:Player Characters